Me- and her? No way! Part 1: Love is a strange thing, Ash
by Negaishippingishappening12
Summary: I know it says games, but I couldn't find it for T.V.! Enjoy! Ash finds out that he likes Iris, but has no idea what to do!


Ages;

Cilin: 18

Ash: 17

Iris: 16

"So, how much longer will this storm last?" Iris asked Ash . Ash shrugged. He was cold, wet, and tired. "Look, a hotel! We should stop there for the night.", Cilan said. "yeah", Iris agreed "yeah", Ash muttered. Once they were checked in-Ash in one room, Iris and Cilan in another-Ash lay awake in anger. Cilan thinks he can steal his girl? HIS girl! True, they were still just friends, but that would soon change. Cilan would PAY if he touched her. Suddenly, he was falling in the air. When he landed, he was next to Iris. She was wearing the dress she was in when they were summoning Landurus. She was as beautiful as ever, maybe even more so. She rapped her arms around his neck. She came closer. As soon as there noses touched, Ash snapped awake. "Pika?" his little yellow mouse asked. "Yeah, I'm fine", Ash said. "Hey, do you think I have a shot with Iris? I mean, do you think she likes me? She's always calling me a kid, but maybe she's flirting with me? She MIGHT like me, but Cilan is way better than me, I mean, he can cook, he's awesome, and he's always wearing that tux. He's just to good! Iris totally likes him more than me. (sigh) Good night, Buddy. Sweet dreams. "Pi-ka", the little yellow rodent said pitifully.

The Next Day...

"Awww... its STILL raining! We should stay here until it stops", Iris said once our three heroes were all together. "No point in trudging through mud." Cilin said. No point in trudging through mud, oh Iris, let me just punch Ash in the face, then we can live together forever! Ash thought in anger. Everything he saw had a red tint. "Hey, Ash? You there?" Iris said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. Ash snapped back into reality, and was quiet the rest of the day, so the others were to. Around 1pm, Iris said someone (cough cough Cilin) lost the key to there room, so Cilin would get a new room, and Iris would be in the same room as Ash. Ash saw this as an opportunity to get Iris away from that two-face backstabber of a friend. As Pikachu and Snivy slept in the corner, Ash consulted Emolga as she shyly walked away from Oshawat. "Okay, so you're going to put in a good word for me with Iris, right? "Em-olg!" (no!) Ash handed her a rare candy, and Emolga knew Ash was really depending on her. "Em-olg. Em-emolga." (Alright, I'll do it) "Thanks, this means a lot", Ash told her.

That Night...

"So,what should I do, Max?" "Look, Ash, love is a complicated thing. You need to let this take it's course." "What do you know? Your like, 11!" "I'm 12 and a half! Now help me kill the Wither so we can get the star!" (Sigh) "Look, we can just find the portal and try again tomorrow, if you need some time to think, Ash." "Thanks, I do need some time to myself." Ash logged off of his game, concluded the video call, and shut down his laptop. He carefully placed it in his bag, and flopped down on his bed. He looked out the window next to his bed. It was looking out at the pool, and Iris was floating on her back, with Emolga laying on her chest. Ash quickly changed into his bathing suit, got his towel out of his bag, and went down to the pool.

END OF CHAPTER

CHAPTER 2

"Oh, hey Ash", Iris said as soon as she saw her friend. "Uhh..." Ash started. "Uhh... what?" Iris asked. "You're such a little kid". Ash hung his head. Crud, Iris thought. I need to stop calling him that. It hurts his feelings. Stupid, Iris, stupid! Ash put his feet in the pool, then slowly put the rest of his body in. Iris noticed he had gained he had grown about an inch since they first started traveling together. She also noticed he had started acting funny for awhile. More than usual. Clearly there was something on his mind. "Are you okay, Ash? You seem... uneasy." "Uhh... yeah I'm okay. (sigh)". Iris looked up, as if to find an answer in the gray cloud. (it was still raining, but a warm rain, so they were fine). As soon as it looked like Ash wasn't listening, (witch he wasn't) Emolga started talking about Ash. "Em-emolg-emolga-olg?("So... what do you think about Ash?") "Uhh... I don't know?" Iris responded. "He's nice, I guess, why?" ("Em-ol-olga." ("Because I think you like him.") "What,no,that's crazy,he's just a friend! Heh, heh, heh..." Emolga rolled her eyes, and flew inside. Iris then realized that she was sweating. "Hey, look!" Ash was pointing to an Espeon that had somehow got over the 6-foot wall surrounding the pool area. Then, it's eyes started to glow, and, like a rocket, a Glaceon, Umbereon, Vaporeon, and Sylveon flew up over the wall. Ash then realized that the Espeon was using psychic to bring it's friends to it. "AHHH! An ice type!" Iris immediately screamed, pointing to the Glacion. Then, all the Pokemon ran in to the dining hall, and the two heroes jumped in to action. They ran into the dining hall, and saw all of the Pokemon where stealing food of the tables! The Umbereon saw them and then IT used psychic to slam them against the wall! Once all of the Pokémon had grabbed a plate, the Umbereon and Espeon used , you guessed it, psychic to fly the Pokemon and the food to fly out! A waiter came running to them, and asked if they were hurt. When both said no, the man told them those Pokemon came in every day to steal food, and that they were to strong to stop.

"Okay, that was crazy", Ash stated once he and Iris were in the hotel room, and in normal clothes. Iris glanced out the window, and saw the bad Pokemon left a trail of food! She showed Ash the trail of food, and both had the the same idea.

The two had followed the trail up a not-so steep cliff, and the mouth of a cave. Both of our heroes then realized they had no Pokemon, but they went on. They saw an orange light at the end, and ran to it. You could only imagine there shock to see all the bad Pokemon from the hotel, along with a shiny Rotom, and a normal colored Bravary, and Ponyta. But the most surprising thing of all was a young boy, about 12, in Ursarang skin, all sitting around a campfire. The boy was carving a boomerang out of wood, with a flint rock. And then, out of nowhere, thew it at Ash and Iris! The last think the two could remember was the boy saying to him self, "Take me home."

To be continued...


End file.
